


Rainstorms & Teacups

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Counter Sex, Height difference, M/M, One Night Stands, cheap excuse for porn, human!AU, stanford!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gabriel gets caught in the rain walking home to his frat house, he runs into a nearby dorm and into Sam Winchester. Literally. </p><p>Luckily, Sam's a nice guy and a really good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorms & Teacups

"It's going to rain."  
"No, it fucking won't."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"How much?"  
"Your soul."  
"I'm not kissing a lesbian." Gabriel snorted and Charlie sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Like you're so straight yourself." she scoffed and Gabriel flipped her off. "Go to hell, Kirk." he yelled as he marched out the door of The Holy Roast. "Right back at ya, Scottie!" she screamed back as the door slammed shut. California had nice weather this time of year, usually with beach-balmy nights.  
Or else it was cloudy as hell, like tonight, when Gabriel was praying it wouldn't rain on his half-mile walk back to his frat house. 

It was about five minutes into the walk that Gabriel had really started to have hope it wouldn't rain when something plunked on his head. 

And then another. 

And then another and another and another until it was pouring so hard Gabriel could barely see and he really started sprinting when the thunder crashed deafeningly close. There had to be a dorm somewhere, there had to-  
THERE!  
He skidded to a slick stop outside of a grey stone building, struggling to open the door with his wet fingers. Lightening smashed to the ground a few yards away, and shitshitshit he had to get in! The door finally gave and he slammed into someone the second he walked in and fell back against the doors, shutting them and kicking the person in the knee.  
Papers flew everywhere and the guy swore in this grumbly no-sleep voice before starting to gather his stuff.  
"Crap, man, I'm so sorry-"  
"Jesus Christ, can't you watch where you're going? It's fucking idiotic that you just- just- MARCH IN here, and run into someone! Don't you have manners?" the kid snapped and all the papers finally settled as he started scuffling on the floor. He had a mop of messy brown hair and was wearing a sweatshirt that said Lawrence Football, D. Winchester, #87. There was a book by his foot and Gabriel bent over to grab it at the same time as the guy when their fingers met and so did their eyes.  
Gabriel's heart stopped. 

This guy was... This guy was fucking gorgeous. 

His sparkly blue-grey eyes widened and his lips opened a little bit wider and Jesus, was Gabriel ever enraptured. They probably stayed like that for a minute until Gabriel stood up and they both started stuttering half-assed greetings. 

"Uh, I'm so sorry-"  
"No, I am-"  
"Sorry for being a dick-"  
"I didn't mean to run into you-"  
"It's fine, really-"  
"God, I don't know what I'm doing-"  
"I'm so bad at this, sorry-"  
"Ummm, umm, it's fine-"  
"I'm Sam."

And that's when he stood up and extended his hand to shake with Gabriel.  
And by the way, this "Sam" was a literal foot taller than him and swallowed his hand whole. 

"I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Milton, drama." he managed and Sam smiled. "Law. Uh, you maybe wanna come in and dry off?" he offered, pointing at his room's open door and Gabriel shivered, looking at his dripping wet Who The Fuck Is Beebo? shirt.  
"Yeah, yeah, yes, sure. Thank you." he said gratefully and Sam ushered him in. The apartment was dark and only a little messy, and Gabriel realized with a flush that a bra was on the coffee table. Sam cleared his throat and tried to pick up some stuff. Including the bra.  
Sam looked at him, bright red and arms full of discarded clothes. "I'm so sorry it's a mess, I wasn't expecting anyone, it's a mess, oh God, Jess just went out-" he rambled and Gabriel felt a twinge of jealousy. Of-fucking-COURSE this guy had a girlfriend. Gabe just couldn't get a break.  
"So, uh, Jess. She your roommate, uh, girlfriend...?" Gabriel trailed and Sam threw the stuff into a closet and chuckled. "Jess? Oh, no, she's my cousin. Pain in the ass, but I love her to bits."  
"So you live alone." Gabriel clarified and Sam rubbed the back of his head, bangs going into his eyes. "Well... Yeah. So far."

Gabriel rubbed his arms and Sam snapped out of it, pointing to a bedroom. "Go change in there, I'll make us some tea." he said and Gabriel shook his head. "No, I couldn't-"  
"Just do it, shortstack." Sam said as he turned on his heel and started screwing around in the kitchen. Gabriel reluctantly walked into the room and shut the door, peeling off his shirt and then pants before wandering into the bathroom and stealing a towel to dry himself off before he realized he had no clothes. 

Maybe Sam could let him use something. 

He could hear the teakettle screech in the kitchen, and then the sploosh of tea being poured as he walked out, ready to ask for a shirt and then Sam looked up. 

The mugs crashed to the floor and Sam's jaw dropped. He made a choking noise and Gabriel's face crinkled in concern, skidding across the tile to help scoop up broken mug bits by Sam's feet. "I'm sorry, so so sorry..." he mumbled but Sam said nothing.  
When he stood back up, Sam was staring at him strangely. They were a bit close in the cramped kitchen and Gabriel swallowed hard as he leveled with Sam's chest. 

"Put the fucking mug down." was the quiet response. 

"What?" Gabriel said and then Sam was shoving his hand on the counter, making him drop the ceramic and then Gabriel's eyes widened as two hands scooped underneath his legs and placed him on the counter and two lips collided into his. Gabriel muffled a screech against his lips because this dark and handsome pretty-much-stranger was kissing him within an inch of his life and Gabriel found himself melting into it. 

It wasn't like he hadn't had one-night stands before, but it was usually him taking charge and was usually him being the dominant one. 

So yeah, this guy with the mouth Gabriel definitely wanted to put to more uses took him by surprise. Good surprise when he forced Gabriel onto his back and he shivered hard against the coldness, and even better surprise when Gabriel found himself moaning and then Sam did this thing with his tongue that had Gabriel grabbing at him with a gasp and rolling his hips up against his. They broke apart and Gabriel was sure his eyes must look like marbles when Sam growls (he fucking GROWLS) "I haven't had dinner yet, but looks like I lucked out and just found it."  
Gabriel is dead-end gone at that pulls off Sam's sweatshirt and then practically rips off the shirt below. "More, more," he moans and Sam ducks his head down to bite hard at his neck and then his hands slide up Gabriel's sides to grab his hips as he bumps all the way up against Gabriel's hard on with a hiss. "'M so glad you came into my dorm." Sam breathes and Gabriel tries to nod but ends up gasping for air as Sam palms Gabriel's pants roughly, and about a billion dirty thoughts rush through Gabriel's head about those hands and he hooks his legs around Sam's back to pull him in closer. Their skin is kind of sticking together because Gabriel isn't entirely dry, but it doesn't matter because soon Sam's fisting hard at his hair and sliding a hand down Gabriel's boxers, fingers teasing, but never quite touching him where he wants. "You tease-" Gabriel huffs and then he's scrabbling for a grip on the muscle of Sam's back as he starts to jerk Gabriel off. 

The metallic tang of blood fills Gabriel's mouth as he bites down as hard as he can onto Sam's shoulder when his thumb swipes across the tip of Gabriel's cock and makes Gabriel watch him lick off his fingers. He starts shaking hard and moaning uselessly when Sam smirks against his skin and keeps on sliding his hand up and down Gabriel's shaft, and then with a scratch along the insides of his thighs it's like a switch is flipped and Gabriel pulls Sam's hair.  
Hard.  
And then he starts talking again, interspersed with weak moans and shaky swears.  
"You wanna fucking do that again, huh? Just try it, I know you d- mmmmm, fuck yes, do it again! That's it Sam, bet you want me to come all over your hands. Make me watch as you lick it off-" Gabriel's eyes roll back into his head as Sam starts teasing a finger into into him. "Yeah, that's it, can't you fuckin' go faster? Want you to- to- oh God, oh my God, fuckin' harder, Sam- to tie me up, make me suck you off, betcha wanna see my face between your legs-" Sam removes his hands and leers down at him, grinning as he plants his palms on the counter beside his head. "You're a mouthy one, aren't you?" Sam chuckles and starts pulling at his boxers, so they're barely clinging to his hips. Sam started stroking him again and then leans close to Gabriel, whose breathing was getting erratic and was leaving long red scratches down his back. "Fuck, Sam, jesus, I haven't had a stand like this- nnnever, I think I'm gonna-" Gabriel wheezed and screwed his eyes shut when Sam smiled against his skin. "Gonna come for me?" Sam growled and that was it, Gabriel's thought process went temporarily offline as he came with a shaky moan that ruined Sam's pants too. When Gabriel managed to stop shaking and the last waves of his orgasm wore off, he opened an eye to see Sam licking Gabriel's come off his hand and Gabriel bit his lip.  
"So, ready for round two?"


End file.
